


【PWP】寄生

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 毒液AU





	1. Chapter 1

“我不知道你是怎么想的，我觉得你应该找一个更强大的身体去寄生……”

“寄生？”

“融合！是融合！”

“哼！”

Nakai对他的提议嗤之以鼻，自有想法。

自Nakai进入到拓君身体里，大概过了两周。不不，他并不是想说Nakai有多麻烦，相反的，Nakai非常好养。不过就是每天三餐的豚カツ、カツ丼、カツカレー快要把他吃吐了，起床后睡觉前要各洗一次澡，必须带着牙具进浴室，以及不可以和女孩子待得太近…罢了？

好吧，老实说还是挺麻烦的。

他问过Nakai为什么那么反感他和女孩子接触。

“你和她们接触，不就等于让我也和她们接触了吗？女孩子什么的，我最讨厌了。”

“喂，你才认识人类多久。”无力吐槽。

Nakai是从外星来的，拓君一脸向往地问他是不是在M78星云，然后失望地得到了否定的回答。大概是前世的孽缘，Nakai的实体和拓君的身体契合度满点，第一次见面就完美地融入到了拓君的体内，甩也甩不掉。唯一的好处大概是仿佛给自己装了一个人工智能。

“Hey, Nakai, tell me about the weather tomorrow.”

“It doesn't look so nice tomorrow…down to 24°C with thunderst…谁是siri啊！”

不开玩笑，Nakai的功能可比siri强多了。比如过马路东张西望的时候Nakai会提醒西边来了车，头顶上掉下来花盆的时候Nakai会伸出实体帮他把花盆打碎，有熊孩子往他身上扔石头的时候Nakai会像打棒球一样把石头按原路径的反方向砸回熊孩子脑袋上。虽然他不知道为什么感觉被Nakai上身之后变得这么倒霉。

趁熊孩子哇哇大叫的时候拓君偷偷摸摸地离开了案发现场。

“你不能这么做，要是他给他妈妈告状说是我动的手怎么办？”

“没有人会信的，你以为人人都跟你似的？”

“好好好，我傻行了吧。”拓君快步走回家去，忽视了Nakai在路过炸鸡店时让他停下的请求。

之后过了整整两天，Nakai没有跟拓君说过一句话。

刚开始拓君觉得异常轻松，为了庆祝特地买了墨鱼汁回来炒饭，吃的是以前一人的分量。吃完后还开了一罐酒精饮料畅饮，丝毫不顾及Nakai的胃口。Nakai没有说话，但拓君还是感受到有一股力量在他的胃里翻搅，难受得紧。

报复，赤裸裸的报复。拓君心想。

之后又经历了逛超市丢钱包，走在街上被溅一身泥水，着急去上班摔了个狗啃泥一系列倒霉事后，拓君终于在第三天下午，买够了足足五人份的炸鸡回家认命地进食。

隐隐约约听到脑海里响过一声“哼”。

祖宗这下终于消气了吧…

不过话说回来，拓君和Nakai过了两周安生日子，还一次都没解决过生理需求。

鲁迅说得好，人有两大欲望，一是食欲，一是性欲。也许是这段日子吃东西太多，拓君毫无给自己解决一下的想法。他本身就不常与很多女性接触，可自从Nakai进入他的身体之后，他的机会更加少了。逐渐地清晨起床发现某处消停下去的速度越来越慢，他觉得也是时候自己解决一下才行。

可转念一想，身体里还有另一个生物存在，这让他怎么下得去手。

又憋了两天，这天休假日清晨，拓君坐在床上沉默地和自己的小兄弟打招呼的时候，Nakai忍不住了。

“如果你是在顾虑我的存在的话…大可不必。你就当我不存在就好了。”

拓君羞红了脸，手还是不由自主地握上自己的性器。

太久不发泄的抚摸有些生疏，动作也没得章法，力道忽轻互重，也得不到什么爽快。手中感到有些干涩，他从床头摸出了半管润滑剂涂抹在手上，扔到一边又继续抚慰起自己来。手中有了滑腻，抚慰的时候也终于有了些感觉。他渐渐呻吟出声。

“嗯…”带点鼻音的声音在脑内回响。

然而这不是拓君的声音。

他并没有停下手，而是更加快速地撸动。听到不属于自己的声音，让他反而有种在和别人做爱的实感。

“原来…你也有..感觉吗？”他断断续续地问身体里的生物。

“嗯…别停，手快点…啊！”

拓君感到脑内的酥麻，甚至有些晕眩，手加快了速度，但很快就感觉到了一阵酸痛。

“啧！真是没用。”

他的手渐渐幻化成棕黑色的巨大手型，是Nakai的实体。黑色的手就着原来沾在性器上的润滑剂，在会阴上重重地摸了一把。快感的电流像利剑一般直冲脑门，把两个人都激得尖叫出来。

拓君无暇理会Nakai想要做什么，用另一只还属于自己的手在自己的冠部揉捏，挤出一点湿滑的体液。Nakai的手型仍然在变化，类似指尖的部分突然分开伸长来，变得像是小一号的阴茎一样，在会阴部轻轻地画着圈。

拓君一面被自己的手抚慰得呻吟连连，另一边被陌生的东西弄得有些空虚的痒意，快感连连上升。他干脆又把丢在一旁的润滑剂拾了回来，一股脑全挤在了下身。

“你…要做就快点。”他还能听见脑内的Nakai在喘息，他自己的声音也变得有气无力。

像触手一样的黑色“手指”就着液体探进了从刚才开始就在一张一合的穴口。“手指”尺寸不大，不算难以接受，只是有些坚硬锋利的边缘刮过内壁时给他一点危险感。拓君侧趴在床上，已经没了用自己的手抚慰自己的心情，专注在后穴的进攻与被进攻。

双重的呻吟和喘息此起彼伏，Nakai带些鼻音的磁性声音让他不禁在脑海中想象Nakai的长相。说起来拓君甚至还没有看过他的脸。

“别想了，不会给你看的，专心点…呃！”

突然被戳中敏感点的身体猛地弹起，拓君难耐地扭动身体，Nakai的“手指”还抵着那里没有移动。自己得了趣，Nakai更加放肆地去逗弄那里，快感在共同的脑子里炸开。拓君也不自觉地收进手掌，把性器重新握在手里抚慰。

“你竟然…也受得住…啊，慢点，停下来！”拓君开始有些难受，只感觉自己被高涨的欲望像涨潮一般送上顶端。

Nakai没有说多余的话，只是不断地重复抽插顶弄的动作。

两声沙哑的尖叫，拓君被送上了高潮。

Nakai不需要调整身体，有些食髓知味，拓君只好拖着沉重的手臂把他的手按住。

“啧，你还是太弱了。”Nakai说。

拓君喘着粗气，恶狠狠地回应：“所以就叫你去找个更强大的身体啊！”


	2. 【PWP】寄生 - 后续

“你再叫我寄生虫我就咬烂你的脑瓜子。”

“PA——RA——SITE！”

这是一个风和日丽的早晨，拓君的后辈刚刚上门来给他送鱼，说是在海上待了一晚才钓到的，特意拿来给前辈尝尝。拓君接了过来，用眼神给站在门外的后辈的小男友打了个招呼。

“钓了一个晚上，累着了吧，赶紧和阿光回去休息吧。”

“好嘞前辈，吃完了记得告诉我味道怎么样。”圆滚滚的后辈挥了挥手。

“阿拓，”看着后辈们下楼的背影，Nakai突然对他说，“他好可爱的，我们把他吃掉吧。”

拓君赶紧进门反锁，把鱼丢进了水槽。

“我说过八百遍了，你不能觉得谁可爱就吃谁！你想用我的身体对我的后辈做什么啊！”

“我饿…你总是不让我吃饱…”脑内的声音委屈巴巴。

“好啦好啦今天吃鱼，你看，这么大一条鱼呢。”熟练地刮鳞片，取内脏，剥皮切腹骨。

鲜红的鱼肉和雪白的油脂相间，尾部赫然出现一个直径近两毫米的孔，坠着一条白色的死虫。

“阿拓，这是什么？”好奇宝宝发问了。

“寄生虫吧，不过你要是想问是什么虫我也说不清楚。”

“噢天，真是恶心。”说着他伸出黑爪，连鱼肉带虫，一股脑扔进了垃圾桶，“扔了吧，我们出去吃炸鸡！”

“Nakai！”拓君被他的动作吓了一跳，等鱼安定地躺在垃圾桶的时候他才反应过来。

感受到拓君的怒意，Nakai有些不服气地为自己辩解：“你不觉得恶心吗，我扔掉是为了你好。”

“为了我好？我看扔掉你才是为了我好。”他冷静下来，开始转动脑筋，想着Nakai的两个弱点——高频声和火。

“我必须提醒你，你在想什么我是能知道的。”

“知道又能怎么样，你只是个寄生虫而已。”

“你再叫我寄生虫我就咬烂你的脑瓜子。”

“PA——RA——SITE！”

这其实很冒险。拓君带着耳罩往外走，耳机里放的是邻居经常演奏的同款摇滚乐。Nakai难受得发出咕噜噜的声音，因为正在和拓君赌气所以拉不下脸来求助。唯一一点，他知道拓君不会轻易伤害自己，因为阿拓同样也因为高频的音乐正感到反胃。

可接下来的事情他想象不到了，因为他醒来时看到的是卷毛医生那张讨厌的脸，和通体乌黑，爪子却雪白的，毛茸茸的自己。

“Goro，干得漂亮。”拓君站在隔离室外，给卷毛医生竖了个大拇指。

Goro作为拓君的挚友，对Nakai的事情也有一定的了解。之前一直想对Nakai进行研究，但拓君为了保护他也从来没有答应过。自从寄生体的事情曝光之后，Goro也参与了相关的项目。经过长时间的对寄生体的学习，终于诞生了第一批可以操控寄生体意识的药剂试验品。

拓君也没想到，这珍贵的第一批试验品，能用在Nakai的身上。看着玻璃的另一边，站也站不稳的小黑猫，拓君突然有点后悔：万一出了什么问题，Nakai就只能一辈子寄生在这只猫身上了。

两人穿好防护服，带好手套和口罩，才打开了那扇门。黑猫猛地往拓君脸上扑，但半路就被卷毛医生截住。

“我估计没了他的声音你一时也不适应，就给他打一支可以让动物说人话的针。”他想了想，“不过还没在有寄生体的状况下使用过，也不知道效果怎么样。”

一针下去，黑猫喵了两声，破口大骂：“你信不信我咬烂你的脑袋！”

“我信我信。”卷毛医生赶紧跳开。好在Nakai刚刚转移，需要一段时间适应，身体的使用还不足够灵活，所以没能做出什么凶恶的举动。

拓君弯腰把他抱了起来，挠了挠他的下巴，他愉悦地发出享受的声音。

屈辱啊！Nakai喵呜一声哀嚎。

从Goro那里多拿了两套防护服，拓君抱着Nakai回了家。把他在凳子上放好，拓君坐到了旁边的凳子上。

“你不让我从这蠢猫身上离开，我就随便找个人寄生上去啃烂你的脑瓜子。”

Nakai已经平静地接受了寄生在猫身上的这个事实，但是他又必须要夺回的属于自己的东西。

“放心吧这个房间我已经装好防护设施了，我还买了个新冰箱屯了半个月份的垃圾食品你别想从这里出去。”

“操你的。”

Nakai屈辱地被愚蠢的人类养了一周。

其实还蛮爽的。毕竟不是吃进自己肚子里，他每次一喊饿，拓君就拿来各种好吃的让他吃个够。唯一不太好的就是：一只猫可以在一周内被养成多肥，那这只黑猫现在就有多肥。

拓君反倒不怎么痛快。首先是防护服太厚，把他闷得发慌。另外就是黑猫日渐增长的体重压得他喘不过来气。脑中失去了Nakai的声音也让他不愉快，这是实话。Nakai“成为猫”之后养成了猫的性子，每天懒洋洋地趴在任何可以趴的地方，不爱撒娇，拓君叫他的时候也不怎么答应了。

这时候就开始后悔把会不会不太好？有什么不好的，都是因为自己一时冲动让Nakai都不和他说话了！Nakai把肚皮翻出来，坦然地接受拓君愧疚的抚摸。

“Nakai，明天我们出去走走。”

被叫到的猫没有说话，翻过身甩了甩皮毛，扭着猫步走回了拓君临时给他当窝的纸箱里。拓君一脸心疼，追上去把他抱起来回了卧室摆上床。

睡前拓君特意把防护服拉下到胸口，手臂有一下没一下在他身上摸。难过地发现Nakai没有半点要回到他身上的意思，拓君关掉了房间的灯，默默地为了次日的“给Nakai找回个性”活动下定了决心。

黑暗中的猫狡黠地眨了眨眼。

翌日拓君把Nakai抱在怀里，小心地锁上了房门。正好遇上买菜回家的邻居阿姨提着一袋子蔬菜往回走。

“咿呀——好可爱的小猫。”阿姨伸手摸了摸猫头，“拓君你给它吃太多啦，来吃点蔬菜~”

说着她从包菜上剥了一片叶子，让拓君拿着给他喂猫。接着楼上楼下的邻居阿姨都来了。

“呀！好可爱。”

“拓君什么时候养了猫了呀，怎么都不告诉我们~”

黑猫窝在他怀里打了个哈欠，露出小小的尖牙。拓君觉得他是嫌吵了，赶紧假说约了朋友离开了阿姨们的包围。

“你看你那么受欢迎哦。”拓君不知为何有些吃味。

黑猫又打了个哈欠，Nakai没有说话。

到了饮食店，拓君把Nakai放在凳子上占位置，把包也顺便给他看管。一边摘下手套一边叮嘱Nakai不要到处乱跑，他要去给他们买东西吃。

Nakai还是没有说话，懒洋洋地在桌子上趴着。拓君感到难过，原来爱和他拌嘴爱开玩笑扯皮的Nakai怎么变成了这副没有精神的样子，希望好吃的食物能让他恢复过来。

可他却不知道Nakai看着他排队点餐的背影，猫胡须上下抖了抖。经过一周的磨练，Nakai已经可以熟练地使用黑猫的身体，从凳子跳到桌子上这种事情对他来说毫无难度。他把自己的黑爪藏在同色的皮毛下，稍微控制了一下力量，轻易地就跳了上去。

“给Nakai找回个性”大作战？是“Nakai夺回拓君”大作战才对！

拓君回来时看见黑猫跳到了桌上，还没来得及思考它是怎么做到的，就被黑猫扑了一脸。

湿湿地鼻子蹭到脸上有点凉，紧接着是温热的小舌头从猫嘴里伸出来舔着他的嘴唇。他刚想笑着撸撸猫夸奖他可爱…

黑色的粘液从猫的口腔里爬出来，顺着舌头进入拓君的身体里，直到将他填满。寄生体重新回到人体的感觉给双方都带来大脑发麻的感觉。

“ただいま——”Nakai拖长了语调，给自己的宿主道了声好。

“你…”拓君震惊得说不出话来。

“是的。”

“我…”

“没错。”

“你一直在骗我吗！！！”拓君成功地引来了路人的视线。

“你才知道？愚蠢的人类。”Nakai在他脑子里愉快地回答。

Nakai幻化出黑爪，拎起真·黑猫的后颈、拓君的包和拓君刚打包好的食物，飞快地往家里跑。拓君知道自己大难临头，也不敢再反抗。出门前锁好的门被不耐烦地用黑爪撕开，拓君哀嚎着想着又要面对房东太太的酸菜脸。

“我看你是得不了教训，这个时候了还在想你的房东？”Nakai随手撕烂他身上的衣服，做了几个伸展运动，“啊——舒服，还是你身体舒服。”

黑猫被丢进了那个纸箱里，懂事地没有去打扰两个高级生物的感情交流。

“那个…我可以解释…你看那件事你也有错对不对？”拓君还试图讲道理。

可当两个生物实力差距巨大的时候，是不需要讲道理的。Nakai忽略了他弱弱的声音，直接抚上了他的性器。

“天，我都一个星期没碰这玩意儿了。”一种心理上的满足感油然而生。

“你、你是淫兽吗，怎么满脑子都是这些东西。”

“随便你怎么说。”他才不会因为这种愚蠢的激将法而放弃接下来的快乐。

实际上拓君也乐在其中。因为担心Nakai在猫的体内会突然暴走，所以他这个星期可以说和猫是形影不离。如此他就更加不能厚着脸皮当着面发泄性欲，即使那只是一只猫。委屈了Nakai整整一周，也委屈了自己一周。Nakai回来后第一件事竟然是让他发泄性欲，而不是直接啃掉他的脑袋，这让他感觉不赖。

“我才不是为了让你发泄性欲，我是为了让我自己发泄性欲。”Nakai也听到了他的想法。

“不都一样吗，反正你是寄生在我身上的。”

“你再说那个词试试？”

Nakai加快了动作，成功地让拓君说不出话来。嗯，当然也成功地让自己说不出话来。拓君的脑海里响起此起彼伏的喘息声，即使经历过不仅一次，他还是觉得新鲜得令他更加激动。

Nakai又从黑爪分出两支触手，一支玩弄着囊袋，一支在后穴的褶皱处画着圈。

“WTF？！还能这么玩儿的？”拓君被猛地一刺激，差点尖叫出声。

“你刚知道，爱上我了？”

“呸呸呸。”

“拓君？”房东太太的声音出现了。

“完了完了完了…”拓君默念，在脑内警告Nakai把爪子收回去，然后勉强地套上帽衫和运动裤走出去。

“你别告诉我家里招贼了。”房东太太的语气很不好。

“是这样的…刚刚我买东西回来，一个没站稳就摔门上了。”

“骗谁呐！”

“我的错我的错！我出钱换个新门！”

房东太太勉强满意了他的答复，叮嘱他管好贵重物品就下了楼。

然后帽衫和运动裤再一次惨死在黑爪下。

“我们继续？”黑色的触手张牙舞爪地裹上他的身体。


End file.
